Natural Drabbles
by Random Inspired
Summary: These are a whole bunch of drabbles centered around nature. All A/H, I'm a diehard, so no requests of oppisite ships, but I'll do other ships! R&R The Wind, and The Stars currently writing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is not my book. It's my story, my plot, and my… uhh… life? Do I own that? I think so.**

**Ms. Marvin: What?**

**Me: Forget it MM. You just fail.**

**Ms. Marvin: What?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Ms. Marvin: Bye Kaitlyn.**

**Me: What?**

**Ms. Marvin: HAHAHAHA!!**

**Me: Oookaay. Right.**

**Ms. Marvin: Guess what! GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT!?!?**

**Me: What?**

**Ms. Marvin: I'm moving my finger.**

**Me: Uhhhuh. Lets just let them read the story drabble thing, ok?**

**Ms. Marvin: OOHH! FANFIC IDEA!**

**Me: Ok. You do that.**

***Ms. Marvin trots off to write her fanfic idea***

**Me: Ok. You. Read. NOW!**

The Stars

The tree was ancient, gnarled, tired, rough. It's leaves murmured with the warm summer breeze. Fireflies danced along with the gentle

gale, swimming through the air. Below the tree, grass rustles with the sounds of small animals which it dutifully concealed from prying

eyes, which would swiftly take their lives to fuel their own. The circle must continue. Their was a gurgling brook swiftly moving around the

Oak, cooling its roots, giving it life. The stars glittered down, like eyes watching a play, some looking, aghast at what was happening, some

greatly disapproved. But the older, wiser stars looked down on the scene before them, knowing that love this true was likely to be passed

by in life, and that the two below had perfect chemistry. Below the massive oak, two figures sat, as different as the sun and the moon, yet

the same two were admitting to their ever burning love for the other. The stars, having seen what they had been sent to see, faded, their

task fulfilled. Beneath the tree, the stream gurgled with animated pleasure. The leaves rustled with their intense approval, and the crickets

and birds chirped with joy. The sun rises, slowly taking its time, turning the world golden. The two below the tree took no notice, too

engrossed in the others eyes. The sun continued to rise, casting its loving gaze on the new day, and knowing it would be good.

**Me: DRABBLES RULE!!! Mah drabble, I has a proud. *teartear* Please review! All feedback is good. Incase you didn't get it, it's Artolly, with mild non-AxH fan bashing. Young stars. Hahaha. I don't care for flames, but they are tolerated. This is a oneshot. No more shall be written. No begging. Shanks for your amazing, inspiring reviews! Because I know their coming, at least, they better be *evil laugh*. **

**Nico: HI! I'M KAITLYN'S FRIEND! I THREATENED HER SO THAT I COULD BE IN HER DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Happy now?**

**Nico: Very. *Smug* **

**Special thanks to my awesome beta, ****Emerston Alfalfa. You rock hard Emmels! Also, the above disclaimer is an actual conversation my friend and I just had. We are that weird. It was on the phone too, that just seems to make it weirder for me. Same for you? Or am I a loner?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weell, another wind drabble, I have another one. I seem to really enjoy using wind imagery for stuff. Yeah, well… I don't own Artemis Fowl, if I did Holly and Arty would TOTALLY be dating, and considering ****marriage, and Minerda would be seven feet under. BWAHAHAHA! R&R!**

The winds lead a rippling parade across the sunlit field. The emerald grass swished, and

swayed in time to the winds song. The leaves on the trees softly murmured the lyrics.

Artemis had returned to Tara, where he had admitted to his awful lie, and where

something else had almost happened. He remembered her exact words; "What if I'm

stuck like this? That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

God, she had practically said that she had loved him! If only- No. No 'if only's. It's in the

past, many years ago. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it . . . about her. That

was why he was here today, if he was being truthful to himself. Their was something far

down, deep inside him, that knew how he would have answered that question.

"No, Holly," He murmured softly, into the wind, "I wouldn't have been bad at all."

The wind carried his words down to E1, Tara. There, a petite elven major had given

herself a surface job near Tara. She thought, for a moment, she had heard the answer she

had wished so dearly to hear in the past. The wind was victorious. Having fulfilled what

it had been sent to do; it slowly faded into a light breeze, then nothing at all.

**Well, if you read all of this, tell me something about, uhhh, your latest fail moment, and since I'm suffering major writers block right know, I'll put it in a story, if you want, if you don't, well, either say, DON'T PUT ME IN YOUR FREAKING STORY! Or, ****say something about the band moosebutter (You must listen to their songs. Bahaha.) or I'll think that you didn't read my story, and I wont like you. I'll consider posting my other story about the wind only if I get, lets say… 5 review's that say you read this uber-huge-long A/N.**

**R&R! If you want another wind drabble. 5 reviews before I update!**


End file.
